Diskussion:Sarek
Sicher, dass Sarek 2164 geboren wurde? Google spuckt für Sarek 2164 259 Ergebnisse aus, für Sarek 6145 355 Treffer. --Andrea 19:58, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Hm, laut dem Transcript von "Reise nach Babel" (2267) sagt Sarek, er sei 102 Jahre alt, also 2165 geboren. In "Botschafter Sarek" heißt es, er sei 202, und das spielt im Jahr 2366, demnach 2164. Ich würde sagen, Sarek selbst wird sein Alter besser wissen, also hat Picard sich um ein Jahr geirrt. --Memory 20:39, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::In "Reise nach Babel" ist Sarek 102,437 Jahre alt, die Star Trek Chronologie rundet viel zu großzügig ab, und platziert seinen Geburtstag 2165 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:10, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) Ich habe den Artikel "Sarek" ergänzt. Einiges ist noch nicht ganz so perfekt: * Der Link "Seleya" führt nicht zum entsprechenden Berg auf Vulkan, sondern zu einem vulkanischen Forschungsschiff. * Die einzelnen Bereiche entsprechen wohl nicht so ganz eurem memory-alpha-standard. * Diese Chronologie-Liste ist am Ende des Buchs "Sarek" aufgeführt und daher wohl nicht canon. Löschen fänd ich aber sehr ärgerlich. * Das Geburtsjahr ist noch mit 2164 angegeben. -- Andrea 21:41, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) :ad 1: Hieß es im deutschen Berg Seleya oder auch Mount Seleya? ad 2: Die Abschnitte sind vielleicht etwas kurz und teilweise unzitiert. ad 3: Wieso sollte die Chronologie gelöscht werden? Auf den Roman-Seiten gelten ohnehin Sonderregeln. ad 4: Stimmt doch nach TNG und TOS? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 22:24, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) :: Ein Transcript habe ich nicht von Star Trek III, nur das Buch zum Film von Vonda N. McIntyre. Dort steht überall Berg Seleya, nicht Mount Seleya. :: Meine Quelle ist überwiegend TNG: Botschafter Sarek (hab ich gerade mal wieder gesehen). Hochzeit eines Sohnes, wann ungefähr? In der TNG Folge Botschafter Sarek sagt Picard ganz am Anfang, dass er auf der Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek war, als Picard noch Kadett (?) an der Akademie war. Wann könnte as ungefähr gewesen sein? Picard wurde 2323 aufgenommen, machte 2327 seinen Abschluss und erhielt 2333 sein erstes Komando. Gruss, Andrea 22:36, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Das wird sich (leider) wohl nicht genau klären lassen, da die Autoren der Folge meiner Meinung nach den Satz nur eingebaut haben, um den TOS-Anhängern einen Classic-Bezug vor die Füsse zu werfen (plumpe Anbiederung ;-). Zu dem Absatz, den Du über T'Pel und Sasak eingefügt hast, habe ich auch schon gegrübelt. Ich finde, wir sollten die spekulative Formulierung (...scheint zu haben..) doch etwas konkreter fassen, denn der weise Sarek wurde sich wohl kaum plump über erfundene Verwandte täuschen lassen. oder doch? --KenKeeler -- Postfach 22:46, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) :: Das mit T'Pel und Sasak seh' ich auch so. Formulier Du mal bitte. Ich tu mir bei sowas immer etwas schwer. Gute Nacht, Andrea 22:56, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::: Na, ich doch auch. Habs mal umformuliert unter "Familie" eingefügt. Nach auch..--KenKeeler -- Postfach 23:10, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) dritte Frau und Nachname "Mit einer vulkanischen Prinzessin hat er einen gemeinsamen Sohn Sybok, der 2224 geboren wurde." Wird wirklich nirgends erwähnt, dass Sarek mit dieser Prinzessin verheiratet war? In Star Trek V jedenfalls nicht. Deswegen habe ich weiter unten das dritte durch letzte ersetzt: "Nach Amanda Graysons Tod heiratet Sarek seine '''dritte letzte' Frau Perrin, die wie Amanda von der Erde stammt."'' Gilt der unaussprechliche Nachname von Sareks Familie als canon oder nicht? Im Englischen wird in "Reise nach Babel" ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass Sarek und Amanda einen solchen haben. Das könnte man dann bei Amanda (und Spock?) auch noch hinschreiben. Gruss, Andrea 09:15, 31. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Dass sie einen unaussprechlichen Nachnamen haben ist wohl canon, wie der lautet ist jedoch unklar. Oft wird er (zumindest im Deutschen) auch als "Sarek vom Vulkan" bezeichnet, wobei das "vom Vulkan" durchaus mehr sein kann als nur eine Adressbezeichnung, nämlich entweder Nachname (Adel) oder auch Botschafter-Titel. Ist allerdings auch nur Spekulation. Endgültig wird sich auch das nicht klären lassen. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 10:01, 31. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Nun, aufgrund der Eheversprechen im Kindesalter würde ich schon vermuten, dass Sarek mit der Prinzessin verheiratet war - uneheliche Kinder kann ich mir zwar prinzipiell auch bei den Vulkaniern vorstellen - beim Pon Farr ist man wohl nicht all zu wählerisch -, aber in dem Fall würde ich eher dazu tendieren, dass Sybok durchaus ein eheliches Kind ist. Nennt es eine logische Schätzung... \\// -- defchris (✍ talk) 00:17, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Jetzt bin ich verwirrt: Spock sagt doch zu Leila Kalomi, dass er einen unaussprechlichen VORnamen hätte. Wie passt das zum Nachnamen seiner Eltern? --2.161.148.248 16:01, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Das ist richtig. Nur geht es hier um einen Diealog aus Reise nach Babel: KIRK: Mrs. Sarek, I just don't understand. AMANDA: Amanda. I'm afraid you couldn't pronounce the Vulcan name. Allerdings finde ich es etwas frei interpretiert, hieraus zu folgern, dass Sarek einen unaussprechlichen Familiennamen hat. Amanda könnte sich hier genausogut auf das Wort Mrs. bezogen haben, also den Begriff, wie eine vulkanische Ehefrau angesprochen wird. --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:17, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Chronologie In diesem Abschnitt gibt es einen Fehler: Es heißt erst, Sarek sei 2264 geboren und dann er sei bei der Geburt von Sybok 2224 40 Jahre alt gewesen. Eines davon muss also falsch sein. Weiß jemand genau, was? -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:20, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Die Jahreszahlen stimmen, siehe weiter oben. Hab's korrigiert. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 15:57, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) Falsche Hintergrundinfo? Im Text steht: Neben Stanley Adams als Cyrano Jones und Roger C. Carmel als Harry Mudd ist Mark Lenard als Sarek der einzige Schauspieler, neben der regulären Besetzung, der den selben Charakter in Star Trek: The Original Series und Star Trek: The Next Generation gespielt hat. Cyrano Jones und Harry Mudd tauchen doch in TNG gar nicht auf? Das oben war ich - hab den Teil über Jones und Mudd jetzt mal selbst rausgenommen, da die beiden ganz sicher in TNG nicht dabei waren. Ich werde aber das Gefühl nicht ganz los, als wäre da noch irgendwas anderes mit gemeint...? -- Cid Highwind 08:53, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) :gemeint war ganz sicher TAS.-- 10:38, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) I-Chaya? Wurde - im canon - tatsächlich erwähnt, dass I-Chaya Sarek's Sehlat war? Ist das eventuell in die Täuschung aus TAS? Denn in Reise nach Babel wird NUR der Sehlat als Tier von Spock erwähnt. Da Paramount selbst TAS nicht als kanonisch bezeichnet würde ich mit solchen Infos lieber spärlich umgehen.--T'Jara 12:37, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Hier in Memory Alpha gilt TAS als canon, solange die Fakten dort nicht den anderen Serien widersprechen. ··· alphamaennchen] · [ talk ] · [ Arbeit ] ··· 14:23, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) fehler "Zwei seiner größten diplomatischen Erfolge führte er an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bzw. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) zum Erfolg." Wie bitte kann man einen Erfolg zum Erfolg führen? --87.158.207.201 Nachgetragen von HenK :Habs korrigiert. Kannst du ruhig beim nächsten mal auch selber Machen. ;) Ach und signiere deine Beiträge bitte mit "~~~~" --HenK | discuss 14:31, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Zitate Könnte jemand, der das weiß beim 2. Zitat den Gesprächspartner nachtragen? Sonst funzt die Vorlage nicht korrekt. Danke. -- 13:15, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Habs gemacht. -- 13:46, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank! -- 13:53, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC)